Bis dass das Leben uns scheide
by sevenofmine
Summary: Für die Zusammenfassung/ Teaser bitte den letzten Abschnitt des ersten Kapitels lesen. Als Jane die Augen öffnete, war es weiß. „Wer bist du?", hauchte Jane mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. Er fühlte sich immer noch so schwach, seine Glieder waren so schwer, dass er sie kaum bewegen konnte. Die Person lächelte. „Erkennst du deine eigene Frau nicht wieder?"
1. Prolog und Teaser

Prolog  
Es war ein sonniger Tag als Patrick Jane zu einem Mord gerufen wurde. Er erblickte Lisbon schon von weitem, als er die Straße nahe am Strand entlang fuhr. Er parkte am Rand und stieg aus, um die kühle Morgenluft zu genießen. Seine Locken flatterten leicht im Meereswind, als er auf die versammelten Polizisten und Detektives zulief.  
„Was gibt es denn?", fragte er und folgte einfach nur dem Fingerzeig seiner Bossin.  
„Uh," machte er automatisch, als er die Leiche sah. Es war eine junge Frau, Ende zwanzig, die an die Felswand gelehnt war. Ihr Oberkörper war übersät von Messerstichen.  
„Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine DNS, keine Mordwaffe, keine Zeugen", fasste Lisbon zusammen und blickte ihn mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an.  
„Hm", machte Jane und ging näher an das Opfer heran.  
„Was tut er da?", fragte einer der Polizistinnen Agent Lisbon. „Beschnüffelt er die Leiche?"  
„Ja…ich denke schon", gab diese mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu und hoffte, der Berater würde sich mal bitte beeilen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da kehrte Jane wieder zurück und stellte sich neben sie, mit dem Blick auf die Leiche.  
„Was fällt ihnen auf?"  
„Keine Ahnung, Jane. Sagen sie es mir!"  
„Schauen sie mal genau hin."  
„Ich habe keine Lust auf ihre dummen Spielchen."  
„Was hat sie an?"  
„Jane?!"  
„Beantworten sie einfach meine Frage."  
„Okay…also ein Bikini-Oberteil, sie war hier offensichtlich schwimmen."  
„Ihre Haare sind nicht nass. Und heute Morgen war es noch zu kalt zum schwimmen."  
„Gut, dann wollte sie schwimmen gehen. Und?"  
„Erzählen sie weiter."  
„Eine kurze Shorts. Ihr Handtuch, das Oberteil und ihre Socken lagen da vorne, Jane. Die haben wir bereits als Beweismaterial eingetütet."  
„Lenken sie nicht ab, Lisbon."  
„Ein paar Schuhe…wieso Schuhe? Wieso hatte sie ihre Schuhe noch an, wenn sie ihre Socken und ihr T-Shirt schon ausgezogen hatte?", fragte Lisbon erstaunt und näherte sich nun auch der Leiche.  
Jane lächelte bereits triumphierend. Er drehte sich um, damit er die Polizisten bei der Arbeit sehen konnte. Dabei bemerkte er nicht den kleinen roten Laserpunkt, der über die Felswand huschte.  
Auch zu spät sah er das Aufblitzen auf dem Hügel nahebei.  
Und auch zu spät hörte Lisbon erst den Körper Janes auf den Sand hinter ihr sacken. Sie riss in einem Schwung den Schuh von den Füßen und drehte sich zu Jane um, der gerade auf den Boden fiel und ein wenig Sand aufwirbelte.  
„Jane!", schrie Lisbon so laut sie konnte und kniete sich über ihn. Dickflüssiges Blut drang aus einer Wunde in seiner Brust.  
Aus seinem Mund quoll ebenfalls die rotbraune Flüssigkeit. Lisbon legte ihre Hände auf die Wunde und schaute auf:  
Direkt auf die Füße des Opfers, deren Zehennägel blutrot lackiert waren.

Teaser  
Als Jane die Augen öffnete, war es weiß.  
Erst langsam formten sich die Umrisse und gaben sich als das typisch sterile Krankenhauszimmer zu erkennen.  
Er blickte umher und sein Blick haftete auf der verschwommenen Form einer Person. Langsam nahm diese Gestalt an.  
„Wer bist du?", hauchte Jane mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. Er fühlte sich immer noch so schwach, seine Glieder waren so schwer, dass er sie kaum bewegen konnte.  
Die Person lächelte.  
„Erkennst du deine eigene Frau nicht wieder? Ich bin es, Angela", antwortete sie und griff nach seiner Hand.


	2. Wach auf, Patrick

_Kapitel 1_  
_„Angela?" fragte Jane erstaunt. Er richtete sich langsam auf. Er spürte keine Schmerzen mehr, erkannte aber das leise piepende Gerät zu seiner rechten, welches Morphium in seine Blutbahn spritzte._  
_Die Frau lächelte ihn an. „Ja," sagte sie leicht verwirrt, dennoch spielerisch. „Was ist los, Patrick?"_  
_Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Welches Jahr haben wir?"_  
_„2013…Patrick…?" Angelas Lächeln verlor sich im Nirgendwo und plötzlich schaute sie bedrückt. Ihre Augen wechselten von Erstaunen auf Entsetzen und streichelte seine Hand._  
_„Was ist passiert?"_  
_„Du hattest einen Autounfall…erinnerst du dich denn gar nichts?"_  
_Jane schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Autounfall? Seine Familie war tot. Angela lebte nicht, wie konnte das bloß sein. War das nur ein Traum? Wenn ja, dann war es ein verdammt guter. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war ein Strand. Er war am Meer entlanggelaufen…ein Fall. Er hatte dem CBI bei einem Fall geholfen. Er hatte sich mit Lisbon eine Leiche angeschaut und dann… er wusste nicht weiter. Danach verschwomm alles. Er hatte die Agentin auf irgendetwas aufmerksam gemacht und alles was danach passierte, hatte einen verpixelten Zäsurbalken._  
_„Du wurdest von der Straße abgedrängt. Irgendein Betrunkener. Wenn man dich nicht rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus gebracht hätte", erklärte Angela und wischte sich eine stumme Träne von der Wange._  
_„Was ist…was ist mit Charlotte?", fragte Jane, immer noch verwirrt, aber er nahm diese Umstände mal als gegeben an. Er hatte nicht seinen Teufel's Kirschen Tee getrunken, also konnte es keine Halluzination sein._  
_„Sie kommt gleich. Ich habe sie zum Kiosk geschickt, um sich eine Cola zu holen. Es…war lange nicht klar, ob du durchkommen wirst und wir hatten beide eine sehr anstrengende Nacht," Angela schaffte es nicht, weitere Tränen zu unterdrücken._  
_„Was…wie alt ist sie?", fragte Jane. Er weinte auch fast, egal ob dies Realität oder Traum war, es fühlte sich real an und er wollte um jeden Preis seine Tochter wiedertreffen._  
_Seine Frau sah ihn jedoch nur entgeistert an. „Das…das ist ein Scherz, oder? Patrick? Du meinst das nicht im ernst?"_  
_„Wie alt ist sie?"_  
_„Siebzehn."_  
_Jane nickte. So lange war es schon her. Fast zwölf Jahre?_  
_„Patrick…was ist los?"_  
_Er antwortete nicht._  
_„Bitte…sag doch was. Du tust ja so, als würdest du uns nicht kennen!"_  
_„Tu ich auch nicht. Ihr seid beide tot," erklärte Jane direkt._  
_Das verschlug Angela die Sprache. „Patrick…was…?"_  
_„Ihr seid beide vor zwölf Jahren ermordet worden…von einem Serienkiller namens Red John!", schrie er laut aus völliger Verzweifelung. War es sein Unterbewusstsein, welches diese Halluzinationen hervorruf?_  
_Angela starrte ihn für ein paar Sekunden an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und griff zu der Fernbedienung auf dem Nachttisch. Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein und zappte durch auf CNN. Dort stand eine Reporterin vor einem schwarz-gelben Absperrband und berichtete. Es wurden Bilder eingeblendet von roten Smileys und Jane's Mund fiel weit offen._  
_„Ein neuer Red John Mord…aber Patrick, was erzählst du denn da? Wir haben nichts damit zu tun?"_  
_„Als was arbeite ich?"_  
_„Wie bitte?"_  
_„Wer bin ich?"_  
_„Du bist…Psychic. Du gehst von Fernsehshow zu Fernsehshow und…"_  
_„Verarsche die Leute."_  
_„Wie bitte?"_  
_„Ich ziehe sie über den Tisch, habe ich Recht?"_  
_„Patrick…" Sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Es war unfassbar. Wer war der Mann, der hier vor ihr saß? Woher kam der plötzliche Sarkasmus? Er machte sich doch sonst nicht über seine Arbeit so lustig._  
_„Was ist hier los Angela? Du bist tot, Charlotte ist tot. Wo ist Agent Lisbon?"_  
_Ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Wer ist diese Agent Lisbon? Jane, geht es dir nicht gut? Hattest du einen Traum? Was…?"_  
_„Was ist passiert?" Jane konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Am besten, er ließ sich erst mal erklären, was er denn glauben sollte. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dies ein Streich sein könnte, von Lisbon oder von Red John, aber es war zu absurd, keiner der beiden würde das wagen._  
_Angela seufzte. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Mann zur Vernunft gekommen sei. „An was erinnerst du dich noch?"_  
_„Nehmen wir mal an, an gar nichts."_  
_„Okay…Du kamst von einer Talkshow. Es war abends und du hattest noch angerufen, als du losgefahren bist. Naja, nach den Angaben eines Zeugens bist du wohl von irgendeinem Auto von der Straße gedrängt worden. Den hat man verhaftet, er war Betrunken und es wird Anklage erhoben. Gott…Patrick, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!"_  
_„Red weiter!", forderte er ungeduldig._  
_„Naja…jemand hat das beobachtet und ist zu deinem Auto in den Straßengraben gestiegen. Du warst bewusstlos und er hat den Notarzt gerufen. Du wurdest hier hin gebracht, operiert, hattest starken Blutverlust, aber…"_  
_Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Angela drehte sich um. „Charlotte," sagte sie erfreut._  
_Jane spürte, wie unfreiwillig eine Träne seine Wange herunterlief. „Charlotte," murmelte er, als er die Siebzehnjährige erkannte. Sie war blond gelockt, so wie er, hatte helle Haut, so wie Angela und strahlte sie beide mit einem entzückenden Lächeln an._  
_Sie kam ans Bett und fragte: „Daddy! Wie geht es dir?"_  
_Jane bekam kein Wort mehr heraus. Er war zu gerührt. „Charlotte", flüsterte er und ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er sie in den Arm. Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich wieder die Nähe und Wärme. Er hatte zwölf Jahre verpasst, aber allein diese paar Sekunden seine Familie wiederzusehen, machten ihn glücklicher denn je._  
_„Was ist, Dad?", fragte Charlotte und ihre wunderschönen Augen strahlten Jane an._  
_Er spürte, wie weitere Tränen seine Wange herunterliefen. „Nichts…ich…ich freue mich nur, euch wiederzusehen", er konnte nicht anders als in Tränen auszubrechen. Voller Scham vor seiner Familie vergrub er seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Was war, wenn sie Recht hatten? Wenn die letzten Jahre nur ein Traum gewesen waren?_  
_Wenn er wirklich nur einen Autounfall gehabt hatte und nicht aufgewacht war? Er hatte geträumt, sein Leben würde weitergehen, ein anderes Leben vielleicht und jetzt war er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekehrt._  
_Er fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie. Hoffnung. Das war es, was ihm gefehlt hatte in den letzten zwölf Jahren._  
_Und jetzt hatte er endlich wieder Hoffnung, alles ungeschehen zu machen._  
_Seine Zeit der Trauer war vorbei, er konnte wieder leben._


	3. Halte durch, Patrick

Kapitel 2 - Halte durch, Patrick  
„Er verliert viel Blut!"  
„OP 3 vorbereiten!"  
„OP 3 belegt."  
„Dann in 2. Das hier ist ein Notfall!"  
Lisbon kam gar nicht so schnell hinterher, wie sie Jane auf eine Trage gelegt hatten, auf ein Bett transportiert hatten und nun durch die Gänge rannten.  
Sie hatte sich schon längst in dem Krankenhaus verlaufen und keine Ahnung mehr, ob sie im Keller oder im Obergeschoss war. Alle Korridore sahen gleich aus, alles war weiß und huschte an ihr vorbei.  
„Sie dürfen nicht weiter," sagte ein Arzt und hielt sie fest. Sie wollte aber weiter, Jane lag im Sterben. Sie fasste sich und blieb schließlich stehen.  
„Wird er durchkommen?", fragte sie.  
„Wissen wir nicht," antwortete der Doktor rasch und nahm wieder das Bett. Zusammen schoben sie es durch die große Doppeltür.  
„Halt durch, Jane! Halt durch!" rief Lisbon verzweifelt und vergrub ihre Hände in ihrem Haar. Er durfte nicht sterben. Er bedeutete ihr zu viel. Nein, er konnte einfach noch nicht gehen.  
Verzweifelt wie sie war und schwach wie sie sich fühlte sackte sie auf dem Boden zusammen und ihr Kopf hämmerte dumpf gegen die Wand. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, in die Zukunft blicken und die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.  
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, aber als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte blickte sie auf. Es war Rigsby.  
„Wie geht es ihnen, Boss?" fragte dieser mit ernster Miene.  
Sie zuckte bloß die Schultern. Dann stand sie auf und wischte sich ein paar stille Tränen von der Wange. „Schon irgendetwas neues von Jane?"  
„Nein, ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Ist er noch im Operationssaal?"  
Sie nickte. „Gibt es schon Hinweise?"  
Rigsby drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und schien zu überlegen, ob das jetzt ein passender Moment dafür war.  
„Ja. Wir haben eine leere Patronenhülse gefunden und die Fingerabdrücke untersucht. Jemand war wohl nicht vorsichtig genug. Sie waren zwar abgewischt, aber Teilabdrücke haben uns weiter gebracht."  
„Und?"  
„Der Mann heißt Paolo Rodriguez Sanchez. Er ist ein mexikanischer Auftragskiller. Wir haben ihn vor zehn Minuten festgenommen und er ist auf dem Weg ins CBI."  
Lisbon machte Anstalten, wegzulaufen, doch Rigsby hielt sie fest. „Wo Cho sich um ihn kümmern wird. Sie bleiben hier und passen auf Jane auf. Das ist besser für sie."  
„Nein, ich muss diesen Typen verhören. Er hat für Red John gearbeitet!"  
„Das ist noch nicht sicher."  
„Natürlich ist es das. Die Füße des Opfers waren lackiert. Es gab zwar keinen Red John Smiley, aber…Rigsby?" fragte sie, als sie seinen unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
„Es gab einen Smiley. Wir haben den Tatort noch genauer untersucht. Es gab einen kleinen Stein auf einem Felsenvorsprung in der Höhe des Kopfes des Opfers. Auf dem Stein war der Smiley gemalt."  
Lisbon nickte. Das war einfach zu viel, was sie zur Zeit erfuhr. „Ich komme trotzdem zurück ins CBI. Rigsby, geben sie mir ihre Autoschlüssel. Sie bleiben hier und sobald sie etwas erfahren, rufen sie mich an, ja?"  
Widerspenstig schmiss Rigsby seinem Boss den Schlüssel zu. „Fahren sie vorsichtig," murmelte er, wusste aber, dass sie ihn nicht mehr gehört hatte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinzusetzen und zu warten.  
Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis ein Doktor sich aus dem OP herauswagte. Sofort sprang Rigsby auf und eilte ihm entgegen.  
„Und?", fragte er und versuchte sich gleichzeitig zu beruhigen.  
„Patrick Jane…hat viel Blut verloren. Wir versuchen immer noch ihn zu stabilisieren. Die wichtigsten Lebensfunktionen arbeiten noch auf niedrigstem Niveau und bis jetzt ist nichts sicher. Es scheint, als würde sich sein Körper dagegen wehren, wieder voll zu funktionieren. Aufgrund seiner seltenen Blutgruppe gehen uns aber bald die Vorräte aus. Ich muss jetzt im Sacramento General anrufen, vielleicht haben die noch ein paar Reserven."  
Der Doktor wollte weitergehen, aber Rigsby hielt ihn fest: „Was heißt das?"  
„Das heißt, wenn Jane weiter so viel Blut verliert und wir keine Reserven haben, könnte er verbluten. Egal wie stark seine Organe wieder arbeiten." Der Doktor nickte kurz und war wieder um die Ecke verschwunden.  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Rigsby und fasste sich an die Haare. Das war wirklich zu viel. Er konnte Lisbon absolut verstehen. Er schaute sich um und sah einige Stühle am Ende des Ganges. Langsam bewegte er sich darauf zu.  
Ihm war schwindelig und er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Stuhl. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich noch einmal vor, wie Jane plötzlich seine Augen rollte, der Sand hinter ihm rot bespritzt wurde und er kurze Zeit später selbst hineinfiel.


	4. Erinnere dich, Patrick

_Kapitel 3 – Erinnere dich, Patrick_  
_Ein Doktor war hereingekommen und hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Jane innerhalb der nächsten Stunde gehen durfte, nach der letzten Untersuchung. Angela und Charlotte waren beide erleichtert das zu hören und warteten in der Cafeteria._  
_Jane selbst hatte sich nicht getraut, weitere Fragen zu stellen, um die beiden nicht zu verwirren oder zu verängstigen. Sie sind tot, rief er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, aber das hier kam ihm alles zu real vor, als ein Traum zu sein._  
_Der Doktor sagte ihm, dass er wieder fit sein würde in ein oder zwei Tagen und dass er sich nur ausruhen sollte. Jane nickte geistesabwesend und ließ sich irgendein Medikament verschreiben. Er konnte endlich das Krankenbett verlassen und er fühlte sich so glücklich wie bei der Geburt seiner Tochter, als er auf seine beiden Frauen zulief und sie wieder in die Arme nehmen konnte._  
_Angela fuhr sie nach Hause, wo Jane sein Haus genauso wiederfand, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Nach dem Red John Mord hatte er lange Zeit nicht dort schlafen können und mittlerweile war es ausgeräumt worden._  
_Doch hier war alles noch an Ort und Stelle, das Klavier, selbst derselbe Teppich lag noch im Wohnzimmer. Das Dreirad war verschwunden, aber schließlich war Charlotte auch älter geworden. Er stand unschlüssig im Flur. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte oder was von ihm erwartet wurde._  
_„Patrick, alles okay?"_  
_„Eh, ja…ich fühle mich immer noch etwas schwach."_  
_„Möchtest du dich hinlegen?"_  
_„Ich habe die ganze Zeit gelegen. Ich glaube…ich arbeite etwas…"_  
_Er verschwand nach oben, bevor seine Frau ihm irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnte. Er hoffte, sein altes Zimmer auch dort zu finden, wo es in seiner Erinnerung war und er hatte Glück. Es war fast genauso möbliert, wie vor zwölf Jahren._  
_Er setzte sich direkt an den Computer und fuhr ihn hoch. Irgendwie musste er doch eine Erklärung finden. Für einen Traum war das hier eindeutig zu lange und zu realistisch._  
_Ein böses Spiel? Nein, er müsste eigentlich mit einer Schussverletzung im Krankenhaus liegen. Aber er hatte keine Wunde, jedenfalls nicht dort, wo sie sein sollte. Was, wenn dies die Realität war und er war aus einem zwölf Jahre sich anfühlenden Traum aufgewacht?_  
_Wenn Red John nur in seiner Phantasie seine Familie umgebracht und ihn verfolgte hatte? Was war Realität und was war Traum? Jane fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher._  
_Sein Rechner war hochgefahren und er googlete Red John. Sofort erschienen die Zeitungsberichte seine Opfer, aber nirgendwo waren seine Frau oder Tochter aufgeführt. Überrascht las er weiter. Die Polizei stand kurz vor der Verhaftung Red Johns, es waren etliche Hinweise eingegangen, jedoch bisher gab es keine Erfolge. Die letzten sechs Verhaftungen hatten nichts gebracht._  
_Jane sah ein Photo von Lisbon, wie sie einen Verdächtigen abführte. Es wäre lächerlich zum CBI zu gehen, um sich vorzustellen. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich nicht an ihn erinnern und ihn vermutlich in die Psychiatrie schicken. Er hatte keine Chance herauszufinden was geschehen war, außer einfach so zu tun, als könnte er sich nur an kaum etwas erinnern._  
_„Patrick," rief seine Frau aus der Küche. „Das Essen ist fertig!"_  
_„Bin schon da," schrie er zurück, aber googlete weiter. Er fand Photos von Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho und…es gab nur sehr alte Bilder von Van Pelt, also suchte er unter Rigsby's Verbindungen._  
_Und siehe da, fand er Hochzeitsphotos der beiden: Grace Rigsby hießt sie nun, CBI-Agentin, jedoch in einem anderem Team. Jane schmunzelte._  
_Vielleicht war das eine Art Paralleluniversum und Patridge war Präsident. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er herausfand, dass der Forensiker aus seiner Realität auch hier einer war, nur eben Chef-Forensiker der Californan Pathological and Criminalistic Laboratories. Er stellte den Computer auf Stand-by und lief herunter._  
_Es gab noch viel zu viel zu entdecken und er hoffte, es blieb ihm Zeit. Denn wenn das hier ein Traum war, würde er früher oder später aufwachen müssen. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, wen er sonst immer um Rat suchte._  
_Wer sich schon mindestens einmal als ‚Schiedsrichter' ausgegeben hatte. Und jetzt wurde es Zeit, ihn hier auch zu besuchen._

_Es war bereits Nacht geworden, als Jane sich zu Angela ins Bett legte. Er hielt ihre Hand, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. Sie las noch ein wenig, doch er tat so, als wäre er unheimlich müde und schließlich legten sich die beiden Schlafen._  
_Zwanzig endlose Minuten lang starrte er an die Decke und wartete darauf, dass ihr Atem langsam wurde. Als sie endlich eingeschlafen war, schlich er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Sachen an. Sachte schloss er die Tür hinter sich und tapste nach unten. Er kramte nach dem Autoschlüssel und einem Haustürschlüssel und verließ das Haus._  
_Er schaute sich noch einmal um, doch langsam zweifelte er an der Irrealität dieses Ereignisses. Er war hellwach, alles war klar und deutlich zu erkennen. Er fuhr von dem Grundstück weg in Richtung Innenstadt._  
_Er suchte in seinem Handy nach Stiles' Telefonnummer, doch sie war nicht eingespeichert. Er wusste sie eigentlich auswendig, photgraphisches Gedächtnis, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Erinnerungsvermögen ihn nicht doch täuschte. Und wenn er hier gar nicht existierte. Es war ihm egal, er wählte die Nummer._  
_Es dauerte eine Weile, bis jemand abnahm. „Hallo?"_  
_„Hallo, ich bin's, Patrick Jane…ist da Stiles?"_  
_„Patrick," drang eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Hörer. „Ich nehme an, sie sind bereits auf dem Weg zu mir?"_  
_„In der Tat," sagte Jane verirrt. Wieso kannte Stiles ihn, wenn niemand sonst sich an die Red John- Vorfälle seine Familie betreffend erinnern konnte. Oder kannte Stiles ihn vielleicht aus einem anderem Grund?_  
_„Dann würde ich es vorziehen, wenn sie nicht zum Visualize Gebäude kämen. Treffen wir uns doch im Earheart-Park in der Nähe, ja? Sie finden mich auf der Parkbank gegenüber der Statue." Jane hörte, wie aufgelegt wurde._  
_Sofort schlug er eine andere Richtung ein und fuhr zum Park._


	5. Sie sind tot, Patrick

Kapitel 4

Lisbons Wut hatte sich nicht abreagiert, als sie im CBI ankam. Wutentbrannt nahm sie die Treppe, da der Aufzug ihr zu lange brauchte. Auf dem Gang traf sie Van Pelt, die mehrere Boxen mit Akten vor sich trug. Sie konnte gar nicht reagieren, bis Lisbon schon an ihr vorbei war. Verwirrt schaute sie zurück, doch Lisbon war bereits in den Beobachtungsraum gestürzt.

„Boss – sie sollten doch bei Jane bleiben," sagte Cho und starrte weiterhin auf den Serienkiller.

„Ich werde die Befragung übernehmen."

„Keine gute Idee. Sie sind zu geladen dafür."

„Zu geladen? Ich zeige ihnen gleich, wer geladen ist," bellte sie und entriss ihm die Akte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat sie den Verhörraum. Sie knallte die Akte auf den Tisch und setzte sich. Sie schlug sie auf und schaute kurz danach auf.

Ihr gegenüber saß ein sonnengebräunter Mexikaner, er hatte dunkle Haare, war rasiert, dunkelgrüne Augen. Er lächelte, jedoch nicht charmant, sondern es ekelte Lisbon an.

„Paolo Rodriguez Sanchez," sagte sie kurz. „Sie sind 38, seit zwei Jahren leben sie in Amerika, dem FBI auffällig wurden sie in Chicago bei einer Reihe von Auftragsmorden, alle Tote vom selben Drogenkartell. Sie haben für das Ramirez-Kartell gearbeitet, aber wie man sieht, liegt ihre Loyalität nur im Geld."

„Ich will Anwalt," antwortete er langsam.

„Einen Scheißdreck bekommen sie!", fluchte Lisbon und selbst Cho hinter dem Spiegelglas wurde unruhig. Der Boss war zu wütend, um ein Verhör zu führen.

„Ihr Auftragsgeber war ein Mann namens Red John, habe ich Recht?"

„Ich nicht verraten Auftragsgeber."

„Habe ich Recht?" schrie sie und stand auf und schlug mit der rechten Hand auf die Tischplatte. Sanchez' Augen zuckten leicht, doch er gab sich weiter zynisch.

„Sie haben Scheiße gebaut. Was meinen sie, wie wird ihr Auftragsgeber es finden, wenn er herausfindet, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht umgebracht haben?"

„Ich habe Auftrag erfüllt."

„Jane ist am Leben."

„Ich mag versuchen haben, Mann zu töten, aber nicht Deal gewesen."

„Was war ihr Deal?"

„Er haben anderes Ziel."

„Wer? … Wer ist das eigentlich Ziel?"

„Nicht Ziel. Sein Ziel. Er nicht wollen diese Jane umbringen, er sagen, Jane nicht schuld."

„Schuld woran?"

„Er sagen, Jane ist nicht wichtig. Er sagen, Tatort sei Falle. Tatort nicht für Jane."

„Für wen dann?"

„Für sie."

Lisbon war sprachlos. Es ging nicht um Jane, sondern um sie? Wie sollte sie das denn verstehen?

„Was meinen sie?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er nicht viel reden."

„Was genau hat er gesagt? Wofür hat er sie bezahlt?"

„Er sagen, gibt Tatort. Dort Mann, viele Locken. Ihn schießen, egal ob tot oder nicht. Frau wichtig. Jane hilft ihnen. Deswegen er soll ausgeschaltet werden."

„Wobei hilft Jane mir?"

„Bei finden meinen Auftragsgeber", antwortete der Mann lächelnd. Sein mexikanischer Akzent war so stark, dass es sich eher Spanisch als Englisch anhörte.

Verwirrt setzte sich Lisbon wieder. Warum sollte Jane ihr helfen, wobei? Und dann lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Das war kein Red John Mord, es war eine Nachahmungstat gewesen, wie der Mexikaner gesagt hatte. Es war nicht Jane's Red John, es war ihrer, Tommy Volker. Er wollte sie ausschalten, er wollte sie zerstören. Das hieß, sie kam ihm langsam nahe. Er fühlte sich bedroht und das war der Punkt, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Aber warum brachte er sie nicht einfach um? Er hatte ihre Zeugin Amanda getötet, die Millers ebenfalls und es nach einer Drogenschießerei hat aussehen lassen. Nein, sie umbringen war viel zu einfach, aber wenn er Jane ausschaltete, dachte er wirklich, es würde sie stoppen? Nein, er hatte ihr nur gezeigt, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Frau, ihnen geht gut?" fragte der Mann.

Lisbon blickte auf. Sie ignorierte ihn und verließ den Verhörraum. Sie musste zu Jane.

Es war Abend geworden, als sie wieder im Krankenhaus ankam. Sie traf Rigsby in einem der Korridore an.

„Was ist, wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Zum fünften Male klickte sie Chos eingehenden Anruf weg, den sie im CBI ohne ein Wort sitzen gelassen hat.

„Oh, die Operation ist beendet. Er ist gerade noch so durchgekommen. Aber er ist immer noch im kritischen Zustand. Niemand darf zu ihm."

„Ich muss. Ich weiß, wer der Auftragsgeber war." Sie rannte schon an ihm vorbei, als sie endlich auf Rigsby's Frage antwortete: „Es war Tommy Volker!" Alles danach hörte sie nicht mehr, denn Rigsby rief sofort Cho an, damit diese sich zusammenreimen konnten, was Lisbon aus dem Verhör erfahren hatte.

Lisbon interessierte all dies nicht, sie drängelte sich an den Krankenpflegern vorbei ans Bett. Sie hörte nicht auf die Rufe, sondern schmiss sich an Jane.

„Jane, Jane! Hören sie mich, Patrick?"

_„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte Jane, als er sich auf die Parkbank setzte. Diesen Moment hatte er schon allzu oft erlebt._

_„Das fragen sie sich selbst. Warum haben sie mich hierher gebeten?", fragte Stiles gelassen._

„Jane, bitte antworten sie mir! Ich brauche sie, ohne sie kann ich Volker nicht überführen. Er war es! Er hat sie ausschalten wollen!"

_Jane kam sich lächerlich vor. Sollte er Stiles wirklich offenbaren, dass er glaubte, zu träumen. Wie lächerlich das klingen würde._

_„Jane…ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."_

„Jane, mir rennt die Zeit davon. Volker wird Sanchez bald umbringen, damit wir keinen weiteren Zeugen haben." Lisbon flehte ihn an und spürte warme Tränen ihre Wange herunterlaufen und auf Jane's blasse Haut tropfen.

_„Woher kennen wir uns?" Jane entschied sich, dies vorsichtig anzugehen._

_„Soll das ein Witz sein?"_

_„Wann haben wir uns das erste Mal getroffen?"_

_Stiles lächelte bloß. „Antworten sie auf die Frage."_

_„Bei einem Mordfall. Wir haben bei ihnen ermittelt."_

_„Aber sie sind doch gar nicht beim CBI tätig," antwortete Stiles mit tadelndem Ton._

_„Wieso unbedingt CBI?"_

_„Die sind doch zuständig für Morde hier in California?"_

_„Es hätte auch das FBI sein können, bei den vielen Undercover-Agenten in ihre Sekte."_

_Stiles lächelte._

„Jane, bitte wach auf," flüsterte sie und fasste sich an ihr Kreuz, dass um ihren Hals baumelte. Sie fing an, zu beten.

_„Meine Familie ist tot. Red John hat sie ermordet. Wieso sind sie der einzige, der das weiß?"_

_„Für sie bin ich doch immer der, der alles weiß. Wieso sind sie sonst zu mir gekommen?" Stiles seufzte laut. „Ihr Unterbewusstsein brauchte einen Schiedsrichter für diesen Traum, der die Regeln erklärt."_

„Wenn unsere Tage dunkler werden," murmelte Lisbon leise, ihre Hände gefaltet. Die Ärzte hatten aufgegeben, sie aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen und ließen sie nun ihn Ruhe.

_„Also träume ich doch?"_

_„Nicht direkt, Patrick."_

„Patrick…und unsere Nächte finster als tausend Mitternächte."

_„Ich träume also nicht, und doch?"_

_„Fällt ihnen nichts besseres ein? An was können sie sich als letztes erinnern, was sie als wahr vermuten?"_

„So wollen wir stets daran denken"

_„Ich wurde angeschossen."_

_„Schließen sie ihre Augen, Patrick. Und erinnern sie sich."_

_„Planen sie, mich zu hypnotisieren?"_

„Das es in der Welt die große Kraft Gottes gibt, an die sie eh nicht glauben, Jane."

_Jane schloss die Augen._

_„Was geht ihnen als erstes durch den Kopf?"_

_„Der Strand, Tatort. Lisbon sagt irgendwas…Lisbon."_

_„Konzentrieren sie sich auf den Tatort."_

_„Lisbon spricht mit mir."_

_„Das ist nicht relevant."_

„Gott kann Wege aus der Ausweglosigkeit weisen."

_„Sie redet von Gott…sie betet."_

_„Jane, konzentrieren sie sich."_

_„Wieso betet sie?"_

_„Sie werden angeschossen, Jane", erinnerte Stiles ihn ungeduldig._

_„Ich falle in den Sand…es ist weiß."_

_„Der Himmel?"_

_„Nein, der Raum."_

_„Sie sind in der Pathologie, Jane. Sie sind tot."_

_„Nein." Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah Stiles an. Dieser lächelte._

„Er will das dunkle Gestern"

_„Ich bin nicht tot."_

_„Ein Scharfschütze hat sie erwischt. Knapp unter dem Herz. Er hat sie nur leicht verfehlt, aber während der Operation haben sie zu viel Blut verloren."_

_Er schloss wieder die Augen. Da war der Strand, der Schuss, die lackierten Zehnägel…das Blut war geronnen. Bei Red John Morden war es das nicht. Es war kein Red John Mord. Red John machte keine Fehler, keine Abweichungen._

_Es war weiß um ihn herum. Er lag auf einem Bett. Es war zu weich._

_„Ich bin nicht tot", wieder holte er._

„In ein helles Morgen verwandeln."

_„Geben sie auf, Patrick."_

„zuletzt"

_„Ich höre Lisbons Stimme. Sie betet."_

_„Sie betet, weil sie tot sind. Sie betrauert sie."_

_„Nein, sie betet, weil sie mich retten will."_

„in den leuchtenden Morgen der Ewigkeit."

_„Sie sind tot. Lisbon bekniet ihre Leiche."_

_„Nein, sie hält meine Hand. Ihre ist so warm."_

_„Weil ihre leichenkalt ist, Jane."_

_„Sie hat Hoffnung."_

„Ich schaffe das nicht alleine."

_„Sie hat sie verloren."_

_„Sie schafft es nicht alleine," sagte Jane und Tränen blitzten in seinen Augen._

_„Das wird sie wohl müssen. Denn sie sind von ihr gegangen._

„Wachen sie auf, Patrick. Bitte."

_Jane's Kopf drehte sich langsam zu Stiles. „Sie lügen", flüsterte er. Stiles, der Teufel persönlich, wollte ihm seinen eigenen Tod einreden._

_„Ich werde wiederkehren," warnte er ihn._

In einem Augenblick saß Jane plötzlich senkrecht im Bett. Lisbon erschreckte sich fast zu Tode und fiel seitlich vom Bett. Im letzten Moment fasste Jane sie an ihrem Unterarm. „Es ist alles okay", flüsterte er. „Ich lebe."

Er presste sie nah an sich heran und drückte sie fest an sich. „Gemeinsam werden wir den Schweinehund kriegen. Das verspreche ich ihnen, meine Liebe."


End file.
